By My Desires
by Ripper Roo Is Awesome
Summary: He has what she wants...JetXRouge


**By My Desires**

---

**Summary: **He has what she wants...

**Pairing: **Okay, brace yourself...JetXRougeཀ

**Authors note: **Yeah, I know Jet and Rouge will never happen, but I like to experiment with different couples...sue me.

---

On one dark night in Station Square, a green hawk was taking a quick stroll. He carried a brown bag over his shoulder, it seems to be something important. The cool wind blew softly, the stars twinkled in the sky, there wasn't that much light where Jet was walking, so he was basically walking in the dark.

On one of the skyscrapers, a small figure was watching closely at the green hawk. Well, actually, she was looking at the bag. It glowed purple for a second, she knew what it was. It was a chaos emerald, she wanted it. She would get what she wants, she always does.

Slowly and cautiously, she swooped down behind Jet. Rouge used her spy like skills to creep towards the bag. Her fingers then wrapped around the brown bag, she gently tried to yank it out of his hands, but his grip was too tight. Suddenly, Jet felt something tugging on his bad. He quickly looked over his shoulder.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?" He cried out in surprise. Rouge mentally cursed herself for making her presence so obvious. The not so sneaky bat quickly jumped back and tried to act like she didn't do anything.

She smiled and tried to look innocent, "Hey there, big boy," The white bat winked.

Jet's eyes slightly widened, "Who are you?"

The snow white bat smirked, "That's not important," Rouge shrugged, "Hm, what's in that bag of yours, cutie?"

The green hawk began to blush, slightly. He frowned, "That's not important," He mimicked.

Jet scanned the bat up and down, occasionally stopped to view at her massive chest, only for a few seconds though.

'Don't let your guard down, Jet!' Jet mentally scolded to himself.

Rouge started to pout, "Aw, I just wanted to know what you had in your bag."

"Who are you?" Jet asked again, but more impatiently than before.

The bat rolled her eyes, "Well, if you must know, I'm Rouge the bat. I am the best treasure hunter that ever lived." Rouge introduced herself, "Happy now?"

Jet nodded his head, "Okay, I have another question for you."

"Shoot," Rouge said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you here?" Jet asked, rudely.

Rouge smirked, barely noticed the rude tone in his voice. "That's not important. I have a question for you though."

Jet frowned, "What do you want?"

"Who are you? I mean, I told you about myself, I think it would be fair if you would tell me about yourself."

"Okay, okay! I'm Jet the Hawk, I'm the leader of the Babylon Rouges. I'm the fastest thing on air," Jet beamed proudly.

"Impressive," Rouge winked, "Now, what's in that bag?" She asked quickly.

Jet's smile transformed into a frown, "Why do you want to know so bad? It's non of your business. Now, get lost!"

"That's no way to talk to a lady," Jet told her to get lost, but she did the exact opposite. She slowly walked closer to the short tempered hawk.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, obviously furious. That question, however, fell on deaf ears. Well, not really since Rouge can hear really well, but she defiantly ignored the question.

The sneaky bat had a plan, of course. She used her two fingers tosoftly trail them upwards on Jet's arms. After a moment, she moved her fingers on Jet's fluffy chest hair.

"I like a man with chest hair, "She giggled, Jet blushed.

"Are you sure you won't tell me what's in the bag?" She whispered in Jet's ear. The green hawk was growing nervous, he could feel her hot breath tickling inside his ear.

He suddenly gasped, "It's a chaos emerald!"

Rouge smiled in victory. He looked tough, but she didn't expect him to give up so easily.

"Thanks, hun," She put her soft lips on Jet's cheek. Her aqua colored eyes saw that the bag was tightly wrapped inside his fist.

'Guess I'm not done yet,' she thought to herself.

Jet's blush turned into a dark red color, "Why are you doing this?" He squeaked.

The bat smiled deviously, "That's not important."She brushed her lips against his beak. Without thinking, he dropped the bag.

Rouge quickly took the bag before Jet could, "It was pleasure doing business with you. Can't wait to do it again in the future," She winked and quickly opened her dark colored wings and flew away.

Jet watched as she began to fly away, "Hey! Get back here!"

"Not a change, hun!" Rouge shouted back as she flew higher into the air. Jet smiled and quickly ran away without Rouge noticing.

"That was too easy," Rouge said, acting quite cocky. She reached her hand in the bag, but she felt nothing in there, just air. She looked down and didn't see the green hawk anywhere.

"Oh, not bad Jet, not bad," Rouge smirked, "We'll meet again, Jet the Hawk!"

Maybe meeting again wasn't such a bad idea.

_**The End!**_


End file.
